My Mask
by blossom25
Summary: AU. OC. I tried so hard to make him just stop looking at me with those eyes begging for the answer. i just can't reveal it ."You never gonna believe me,aren't you?". "I don't" I said,"But its not means that i never gonna put my trust on you" I'll tell you every weakest spot I have, but it still not the right time. My first fanfic. Revised


**My Mask**

* * *

A/N: This is my first fan fiction story everyone! I put lot of hope for this story. I decided to do Naruto fanfic cause this is the only story that I really know the characters. I make this story base by lot of inspiration. Including from my brother. Thanks to the AU's of Naruto that we both always played when we were almost teenage .I'll keep the character of Naruto realas possible but I only add the new character just a tiny bit.

Huge of apologize cause the lame chapter I made recently, I already done the best I can to revised it now .Without further ado, I hope you guys notice and enjoy the story. And I hope you readers would like to leave a reviews to help and motivate me to became a better author.

Plus, sorry if I make such lame chapter, late updates, and for the English grammar nor the diction. Unfortunately, I'm an Indonesian so definitely English is not my first language.

Love and Peace..

Blossom 25

* * *

My mask

"How could you possibly been fooled by my look?"

Chapter 1

 **Sakura POV:**

My life is so easy... I live like teenagers usually. Shopping every weekend, hangout with my friends in café, sleep over; go to spa with my girl friends. Without actually think about problems around me. Why today has to change?

I hear thumping sound on my head repeatedly deep inside my sleep; this really bug me. Until my eyes opened slowly. I wake up in this morning and somehow still feel darkness surrounding my room. I steady my figure on my bed, rubbing my back because the slight of ache I feel. My eyes were still warm. My vision was still blurry either. I yawn pretty loud and I could taste the tiger breath coming from my mouth. Which conclude that I did not sleep well last night. I wake up in my comfy big size bed, in my way too big bedroom that my parents specially design it for me. Surround with all the girly stuff you can usually find in regular teenage girl bedrooms: like dresser full of makeup and perfume, wardrobe full of designer clothes, LCD screen TV, and my own request a computer. I look at my alarm clock; apparently, my alarm is still ticking. Because it's still 6 AM. I woke up early this morning. This is strange for my own self, I known to be lazy in my parents eyes.

I actually have a thought to lie back on my silk blanket bed once again. Buried myself in my own dreamland. I'm just gonna make my mom to do the honor of waking her teenage daughter up again. However, I just heard something that makes me decline the thought for a while. I heard something just crashing. I'm not really sure what it is though. Could that be a break-in to my house this early in the morning? Well, the sound is definitely coming from outside of my bedroom. I don't really feel afraid about having the idea to counter a burglar but, the problem is the fact that I don't have enough skill to face them. Few seconds of waiting and sew up, I heard another sound came up. This time was like a soft sob. Don't know what I have in my mind about this sounds, there's this shiver spread along my skin. But I told myself again and again. I had known to be brave when I was a kid.

My only thought left is, Could it be from my mom? I know she just left for her so-called business last night in rash. I do want to wait my mom until she comes back. Somehow I just frustrated you know? This is our new house; why can they just canceled whatever their doing and celebrate it?

My mom told me not to worry about it and I did. Well her panicked look that night is still bothering me though. After I dozed off, I didn't even hear my phone rang or even the bell. I'm too tired, I don't even know my mom is already home or not.

I step out from my bed, put on my robe to make my body feels warmth. I decided to go out from my bedroom to find the answer myself. The outside of my room was as I thought, still dark. On the hallways of rooms upstairs was silent. I approach another room doors. Just in case, the burglars were making a way in one of the upstairs rooms. Turn out; the doors are close perfectly fine. I released a sigh of relief. It's safe for now. However, the sound still there and remain unknown. Therefore, I slowly step down the stairs and I try to find the source of the sound I heard. The corner of my eyes saw a glimmer of light on the kitchen. I thought my mom was cooking breakfast early this morning but, for what I remember; my mom never actually wake up this early either. I walk slowly toward my kitchen. As a precaution, again I grab an umbrella as my improvised weapon. Well, when I got there-I found no significant threats on the spot. What I found is a middle-age woman with such an untidy looks lying on the kitchen. When I take a closer look, I found my mom was crying.

Her vision was she buried her head on the kitchen counter. Her hair is in a huge mess. My only guess cause she awake for the whole night. The kitchen was in a mess too. Glasses just shattered everywhere.

 _What the hell is going on?_

I was even worried again when I found an empty bottle of wine on the table. Did my mom have been drinking all night? Because I never really imagine my beautiful and patient mother was drunk at night for a temporal fun. Wait, there has to be a reason behind. If she got some problem, I know my mom is not that pathetic to solve it this way.

"Mom, did you drink all of this?" I start slowly asking this condition to my mom. But she didn't respond. She keeps buried her head, no movements, no sound. I began to panic of my mom silent. I hope she did not do drugs or any painkillers. With panic, I began to shake her shoulder to wake her up "Mom, answer me!"

What I got as respond was her laughing and babbling something weird, "That living bastard ..."

I'm getting freak about my mom. My mom keep laughing again, this time was even louder. "That living bastard …"

"Who are you talking about?" I ask curiously.

Her heads up, I can see her makeup was ruin; mascara, lipstick, blushes, their all ruined cause her tears.

"Your dad just left us …" Her soft and clear, voice yet her breath is full with scent of alcohol answer gain me a shock. I cannot just believe what my mom said.

I lean closer to her, "What do you mean?" My mom steadies my shoulder and start to stare at me with a face full of sorrow. My mom's tears start to fall again; of what I saw on her eyes she look serious about what her statement.

"Your dad just wagered all his company, can you believe it? ..."

I was getting even worried again; the word 'company' was really a big deal.

"He… gambles all of his company for his so called fun!" She looks so mad and starts to break every glass on the table. I think she gone crazy and keeps crying loudly. I saw a lot of pain on my mom eyes. It's like she can't breathe in her world again. I hold my mom shoulders. Shook it to get her nerve backs "Mom, stop it!" My voice getting low and sad but I have to be convincing. For my mom and my own self.

"I'm here mom" I leaned my mom on my chest; letting her cry and breath rapidly until she's getting calmer.

After a couple minutes, she regained her composure. She breathes fine now. I slowly release my grip and still wait my mom to really calm down. Silent is the only thing happen in this room in a couple minutes. After it, my mom starts to tell me story about everything that happen. It all begins when a mail just came to our house yesterday. There's no address, stamp, or anything that related to who just drop that on our house. Well, when she opens the seal of the envelope .It's full of threatening words and shocking news about debts of my father. My mom panicked, tried to call my dad repeatedly to ask for the truth from her truthful husband, but he did not answer it. That time when my mom realizes something; my dad will not be coming home anytime soon.

There's only one thing in my head that I have to ask "You mean...We broke?" I can hear my own broken heart when I ask it. I don't really know what we will through if that happens. I not some kind materialized or even spoiled kid. I just think of the risk that we will through debt collector, the company, and all those shit. I was thinking about the risk that my mom would through.

My moms cried again, this time were softer. Her deep green eyes were soaked in her tears. She brushes her hands on my cheek that I realize a tear was falling from me. Maybe she tries to make me calm. To not crying nor panicked about what just happen. I see lots of pain in her eyes. Suddenly, my fist automatically clenched. There is anger and sadness blend in perfectly on my heart .I hate you dad. I hate you because all of the moralities you've taught me all this years were all bullshit.

I'm 16 and now I make live in city of Konoha. Konoha it's not a part of few big city that I know in Japan. It's more like a village from my view but, they still called it city. I'm actually moved from USA to Japan three days ago. My dad said that he has some serious problem in here that he has to solve. Now I think of it maybe now his family will become one of his problems that he need to rid of.

Well, I have to tell you, the weather here is fresher than I thought. Even fresher than my old ones. Maybe cause the trees that line up each side of the side walk was neat, beautiful, and quite many. I found myself admire it. Besides that, this is my actual home country.

I take the school at Konoha High School. Some said it was one of the famous schools in this city. Gladly, my house is not that far from my school. To began a healthy life, I choose to walk to my school .Today is my first day after spring breaks. I know it almost summer and I actually begged to my father to delay our moving after summer vacation. But my dad is way too busy to consider it.

I know it summer but the air is not that moist. It's like I said, fresh. The summer sun that just rise this morning is warm so it will be no big deal if I wear this knee-length yellow dress. The wind somehow blow my bang side to side and it's really bothering me. I took my hairclip out my bag. I position it on the left side of my hair and clip it. However, there's still something that bother me…

I wonder what I'm going to face...

Big building, huge parking lot, but only a tree in the front yard? This place need lot more trees to make the air cleaner. Besides, it will reduce the stress of the student here. Like me. On the first time I got here, people are looking me as if I'm such a weirdo. Some even giggle or laughing at my point. Are my clothes were wrong? Don't blame me if I don't wear any of those uniforms. I didn't use to that kind of old fashioned clothes. Okay, I got to admit my hair was really… unique than anyone else cause it's pink. But trust me, it's pure genetic.

Come of think of it, maybe I do look a bit weird. Long straight pink hair with hair clip that I use to hold my bangs from covering my eyes. Huge emerald green eyes plus, a huge forehead. Really pale white skin that looks like a dead man. And I even wore glasses that make my looks like a..

Nerd

I can't find my homeroom, I'm lost. I mean if I can read this Japanese words that write on the nameplate or even the description of school map displayed on the bulletin board, I could possibly found my class or any other rooms in this school in no time. But stupid me who spent each day crying about leaving party at USA rather than learn about their writing and stuff before this kind of situation coming (well actually, I do understand a little about their language). The place surprisingly, not such crowded as I suspect this morning. The students here were using sailor suit. The boys were using a white shirt and they put on a blue vest with the school emblem sewed on the right of their torso. The girl is still using the white shirt but they are v-neck and they use red butterfly tie. In addition, they sure put the emblem. When I walk pass the hallways, I found two teachers were chatting in front of one of the student locker. I step closer to them and decided to ask the direction. I just wish their not using a word that I'm not familiar with.

I bow to them "Konichiwa" I realize that I was acting so clumsy in front of them.

They're both looking each other and then smiled back on me. One of the teachers were using black kimono, I think. She was smiling to me and of way she look at me, I think she already recognize me. "Are you the new kid from USA?"

"Yes, I am"

"I'm Shizune, vice headmaster in this school. You were welcome at office immediately" I nodded. She was showing me the way to the principal office and I reluctantly have to follow her. I have to take my schedule and my locker combination. was also kind enough to give me a tour along the way to the principal office. Classrooms, the science lab, the computer rooms, I tried to remember the Japanese symbol in each of the room to build my map of this school.

The principal office was not that huge but comfy enough. I can see the field outside because the back of the desk was all windows. Mrs. Tsunade looks like a middle age woman with white hair but I actually amaze that her skin doesn't really showed her old ages. Great job .She was sit still at her desk looking to amount of paperwork's she needs to read. But she noticed us anyways.

" , is this the girl that we talk about?" She was speaking to but her eyes were still focusing on her amount of paperwork's on sitting on the table.

"Yes, this is..."

"Haruno Sakura, ma'am. Please to meet you" .I speaking firmly and smile politely so it won't waste of time. gave me a sharp look and some kind of look of studying my figure from head to toe then smiled "Please have a seat". I put my weight on the office leather couch.

She gave me my schedule and a bit of lecture about do not do this do not do that or any detail I need for my wonderful years of school. I glad that she didn't even bother about me not wearing 'uniforms' today. After I got out of the principal office, Mrs. Shizune leads me the way to my classroom. Finally, room 756; 's room. My first period was history. As I thought, the class already began but I can still hear noise inside of the class. My eyes star to peek in. I saw them chatting, reading books, chasing one another, Do it like they still elementary kids ;didn't even notice their own teacher in front of the class . gave me a smile "You can come in now, Miss Haruno".

I smile back and bow "Arigatou gozaimasu".Than she went off and let me inside the class personally. My hand starts to clutch to my dress. There's a weird feeling in my stomach. I feel like first got in elementary school and try to introduce yourself in front of the class than when you stop your introduction and they will all laugh at you. I wish it didn't happen to me. Well, I did actually have that kind of situation those days.

Someone notice me on the doorway, his eyebrow raised like wondering "You must be the new kid that they talk about, come on in. I'm not gonna bite you". That must be my sensei. As I step in to my class; my prediction was right, again. They notice my pink hair and my huge forehead and start laughing. himself was looking at me too but I don't really know he was laughing at me or not "My name is Hatake Kakashi sensei, please introduce yourself".

As I actually studying my sensei figure, himself was mysterious, because he was wearing mask on his face but only cover until part of his eyes. I can't see any of my teacher expressions. I can still see his left eye though. He was also a white haired person. I wonder why he actually decided to have style like this. And I notice he got a small book on his hand but, my guess that was not his subject book. Because I never see, someone look at a book so seductively. I began to silent out of my embarrassment of people laughing at me. Or I being completely over reacted about the situation.

"Do you guys mind?"

They began to calm again but my ears still hear their sound of giggle and amusement. I take a gulp " _Ohayo_ , my name is Haruno Sakura. I'm 16 from California, USA. And my hair is pure pink. I hope we could be friends" Then I bow again. This is the only thing that my father taught me so far to be a normal Japan kid.

"Okay, kids that was her introduction and I really wish you could help her up for this year".

"Oh and you can sit in..." He began to search for spot for me,"Ah, beside Uchiha Sasuke, Sasuke raise your hands so she will know where you are". That guy name Uchiha Sasuke was raising his hand lazily. By the look of the boy, he was quite hot no, I mean really hot. His spiky raven hair was pretty noticeable for me. The emotion written in his face look rather annoyed than show me a friendly smile. Now I got a chance to sit beside that guy . Unfortonately, Judging by his attitude ;I think he didn't really like me seating beside him.

When I took a sit, Sasuke was really trying to ignore me. He didn't say he hates me but I couldn't really notice. When class started, he keeps looking at the window nor his teacher in front of the class and even to his classmate. Deep down, I wish to start a normal conversation with him like 'hi' or 'how are you doing' and just like 'Do you like the weather today?' with the best smile I can bring up today but, I think if I ask him. I doubt he will even consider responding me. But, I think this awkwardness have to stop eventually .Well if he wants it that way. I guess to ignore him will be pretty easy for me too.

Nevertheless, I caught a spiky yellow blonde boy across my table was put a gaze on me for I don't know how much long, "Hey cutie"

I was giggle and that flush of red start to spread on my cheeks a bit because what he just called me, Cutie huh? I kind of wish he didn't notice but, eventually Sasuke notice it either. The blonde-haired person was smiling big for me. His sure cares a lot about his white teeth "My name is Uzumaki Naruto by the way". He keeps glaring at me with those smiles. _He's being friendly._

He raised one of his eyebrows; giving me a playful grin "So u have that hair, since you were kids eh?"

"Stop harassing her, u could freak her out" Finally Sasuke break the ice. By the expression on Naruto's face, He looks pissed. The next thing was he muttering "Oh come on dumbass, you seems didn't really cared for what she was doing earlier. So what did I do wrong this time?"

He answer it with no expressions or hesitation "That because you're an idiot"

"Dumb-ass jerk!" He exclaim at the calm Uchiha. I glare at each of them, demanding a silent. So did the blonde ponytail's girl that I saw sitting beside Naruto.

"Geez, since when you guys were fighting over a girl except me?"

"You're a big mouth Ino, there's no way a boy could stand your mouth". The girl name Ino smack behind Naruto's head quite hard . Make him whining "What the heck?"

"That's for being an asshole". I realize that I just can't stand the burst of laughing that I kept inside of this situation. However, I think my action just make their stare at me. Sasuke, he looks irritated.

Because what they just did, the bell just rang and I didn't even have a chance to take my study I tries to say goodbye to my desk-mate, Sasuke was already going in rush than the others. Deep inside, I still don't know why he being really anti-socialize person in front of me on the first place. I never actually found a boy like him in my old school at USA.

Just then, Ino was approaching me, "Don't even think about him".

Her words makes me confused, did I just thought about him? Or maybe I too much put a gaze on him (I don't want to admit that I probably stare at him). Well I have to admit, hot boy like him is quite hard to be erase that easy from every girl imagination. "First of all, he hates fandom girls. Second, he was a bad boy. Well the third is…"

I can't help for ask it "Well…?" The pink was spreading in Ino's cheek when I started to ask it . "He's my big crush" She said whisperly. I nodded. So the thing is, he have lot of fan girls out there and my lucky guess is he doesn't want me to ditch him too.

"Come on, let's get to your class". I simply accept her offer. I do need someone to acknowledge me about this school and two thousand more students around this place (Do not ask me where I found out about that). Each time we began to walk the hallways of this school, Ino began to introduce me of the people that crossing right us. She smile cheerfully and said 'hi' with everyone and their really reply her back too. She is pretty and has a long-curved body; everyone could notice her so well. So I think she was probably one of the popular girls in this school.

"That's Kevin from exchange student of German. That was Miko the best hairstylist I know in this school and..." She stops describing the people who just across us earlier and her eyes was directed in another directions .When I look at the thing that she was looking; there were two girls waving on her directions. "They are my best friends, come I'll introduce you to them"

As I approach, There is brown bun head girl was standing in front of the lockers and she began that questioning look at me "Hey, new girl ain't you?"

"He-llo , I'm Hi-na-ta. Ni-ce to meet…you" The other girl was stuttering and shy. But, her long purple hair with her sparkly white eyes are beautiful though.

"Don't worry about her, she always being like that. Not even for newbies" .Ino explained plainly. "Well, guys this is Haruno Sakura .Our new comers from USA. Sakura this is my best friends Tenten and Hinata".

I smiled back "Hello, just call me Sakura"

"Well than… First thing first, let's check your schedule" Tenten took my schedule in an instant from my arm and start scroll the list to find what she seek. Well, Ino and Hinata also look at it too for what reason I don't know."What are you guys looking for?"

"Same period of course, it will make us know you better If we at least had one"

After few, second search, I heard their muffling voiced "Bingo".

"We got P.E all to-ge-ther to-day!". Hinata said.

Their express excitement about our being in the same period but the only thing I can offer them is the little smile that curve in my lips brightly.

"That is great, that means we got lot of time to ask about you today". Tenten was glaring that excited Ino "Did you mean 'recruiting', Ino?"

"I'm the captain of the cheerleaders; I have my rights to find the potential talent of my team member from all type of girls in this school".

"You're a cheer captain?"

"Yeah. For you to know, she always did this to new girl . Well, none of us have the same thing. I was the best female martial arts fighter in this school, well for her ..."

She was smirking "The only thing she could do is flirting and how to look pretty,"

Ino gave her a dead look "Hey, I can do anything!"

This is the second couple I know today that fighting with dead glares. Well the first one on my list is definitely Naruto and Sasuke.

"Are they always fighting like this?"

Hinata nodded a bit "It could get worse". I giggled in amusement of them.

Well, glad I can actually blend in and found new friends. And I have a good feeling about them. Not like 'friends' I got in my old country. I don't actually mad or had bubbling revenge at each of them but, I can't believe they proclaiming someone cause of their looks. I hate when people smiled but they actually want to phew on your face. I hate company if they just want to use me. Well the point is I hate pretending and fake things.

Well I was fall in my deep thoughts and I don't even realize the time that flown .Their both still in a fight for almost 5 minutes.

"I better off you know, see you Hinata-Chan" I waved at her. Leaving them standing there argue endlessly because something. I have to go cause I got class I have to attend. I don't really look back and saw their expressions. I just push myself on the crowd of the student and let them being like that.

"Sakura-chan!"


End file.
